Fess up
by Touhma-kun
Summary: What happens when Shuichi calls in sick, and K takes pleasure in tourturing his band. Hiro and Suguru are stuck at NG with nothing to do, so when their producer and manager leave, they 'fess up. Very sucky summery, but it's cute trust me. Lemon warning. H
1. Chapter 1

This if my first Gravitation fanfic. So I'm rather proud.

Series: Gravitation

Paring: SuguruxHiroshi

Rating: R

Genre: Romance/Comedy/Angst/Hentai

Authors notes: Yaoi. You have been warned.

* * *

Boring days at NG were few and rare. There never was a dull moment with the crew that Suguru Fujisaki hung out with. If you could call them that. More like zoo escapees. Shindou Shuichi, the lead singer for their band Bad Luck, acted like a three year old, their manager was a trigger-happy American by the name of Claude K Winchester…K for short, and their producer was as spastic as spastic could be! (Honestly running into walls isn't normal.) About the only 'normal' person in their group was the lead guitarist Nakano Hiroshi. Red-brown hair, unusually clear eyes, thin, but firm build, carefree but wise at the same time. Suguru had a lot of respect for the nineteen year old guitarist. In fact Hiro was about the only person he could actually have a decent conversation with that didn't have to lead to Kumagoro or something weird like that.

But back to the most boring day in the studio they could ever have. Regardless of the fact that they had no lead singer today, (Shuichi called in sick.)K had dragged them in at gun-point for some extra practice. Although the gun-point thing wasn't really necessary. K just really liked his guns. And sometimes the green haired boy thought that if strip-searched at an airport there would be over ten guns strapped to the blonde American's body. Maybe more. (Like hidden in his hair.) Unfortunately without Shuichi around there was nothing to give threats to. Hiro was busy tuning his guitar and Suguru was trying to perfect Bad Lucks newest single that was due to be released two week from today.

K and Sakano had left five minutes ago. Leaving Suguru and Hiro alone in the room wasn't as dangerous as leaving just plain Shuichi alone, they figured.

In the recording booth the silence was only broken but musical notes being played every so often. And quite frankly it was annoying Hiro. That and his back was beginning to hurt from being hunched over for more than an hour.

"Suguru, don't you think that we should take a break?"

Suguru just shrugged and kept his head buried in his notes. Either that or he was trying to decipher Shuichi's handwriting.

"If you want you can take a break, Nakano-san."

Hiro rolled his eyes. "For the last time Suguru, it's just plain Hiro."

Suguru looked up from his notes. The faintest trace of a smile tugged on the end of his lips.

"Alright. I'm sorry, Naka- Hiro."

Hiro smiled triumphantly and ran his fingers through his thick red-brown hair. Unbeknownst to him Suguru's dark honey eyes traced every movement with some amount of fascination.

Suguru would never admit it (And probably not even to himself if he didn't like being in denial) but he felt just a bit more than admiration toward the guitarist. And that downright scared him. Hiro was straight…or so he thought. Besides the occasional flirt with Shuichi there was nothing to indicate he was at least Bi.

"Suguru?"

Suguru jumped up slightly, the papers that were on his keyboard fluttered like feather to the ground.

"Yes?"

Hiro laughed. Such a pretty laugh that held no contempt when directed at him. It made Suguru feel somewhat special.

"You were spacing." He observed, lightly.

Suguru wished he could hold down that blush that surfaced. Hiro laughed again.

"Sorry." His face rivaled that of a tomato.

"You don't need to be so formal and uptight Suguru. We're all friends now."

Suguru felt slightly happier.

"So." Hiro continued this time with a light smirk playing at his lips. "Who's the girl?"

Suguru's eyes widened dramatically. "W-what?" He stuttered.

Hiro's smirk grew. "I asked 'who's the girl.' Your eyes had a glazed look. Like Shuichi when he talks about Yuki."

Suguru felt like banging his head hard against his keyboard. "There's not girl Nakano-san."

Hiro rolled his eyes. "Hiro." He corrected.

Suguru nodded lightly but brushed it aside. The way he said Hiro's name didn't matter. He was just mortified at how obvious he was being! And his face could now light up a room a dull red.

Hiro's smirk was back in place. "I know there's someone Suguru."

Suguru glared halfheartedly. "And if there was someone then I would like it if you stayed out of my personal life." He snapped.

Hiro held up his hands in defense. "Alright. Yeesh, Suguru you're sixteen and in a band the least you could do is loosen up a little bit."

Suguru's glare was no longer halfhearted. If he was uptight it was for a reason.

"If I'm not then who is? Nittle Grasper is a lot more successful than us! That stupid reunion just ruined our chances at being number one on the charts! I will not let Seguchi beat me!"

Hiro's unnaturally clear eyes softened. "Suguru this industry maybe a competition but there's no fun in being in it if you don't enjoy yourself along the way. True we maybe be below Nittle Grasper but we have a keyboardist better than they have!"

Suguru didn't want that comment to go to his head. Even if Hiro said it. Although in a way he had a point. And he didn't want to admit that either!

"But it's still a competition and if someone else isn't gonna be serious then who is?"

Hiro rolled his eyes. "You don't get it do you Suguru. It's ok to be serious but not uptight. I would have thought that a sixteen year old who was offered would jump at the chance to be in Bad Luck and take advantage of it to the fullest."

Suguru was looking at the floor by then. Hiro had a point.

"But—"

Hiro smiled. "No buts. Now are you going to tell me who's the lucky girl?"

Suguru play fully punched Hiro on the arm. "Lucky?"

Hiro laughed. "Yeah, lucky. Any girl, or guy for that matter, would be lucky to go on even ONE date with you."

Suguru squashed any hope that arose in the pit of his stomach. Instead he just raised an eye brow.

"You know for someone so smart you really don't have a clue about romance do you, Suguru."

Suguru wasn't ashamed to shake his head.

"Then let me show you what I meant about anyone being lucky."

With that Hiro closed whatever distance was left between him and the green-haired beauty. Suguru's heart fluttered and his head felt light and dizzy. Hiro's soft lips rested for a few seconds on his own before they pulled away. Unwillingly he let out a whimper at the loss of heat. Hiro was smiling with the results.

"I suppose you liked that."

Suguru blushed and hid his face in his hands.

"I've known for a while." He said, running his hands through the younger boy's hair. It was soft like silk, or those white sheets you get at a five stare hotel.

Suguru's head shot up. "What? How?"

Hiro shrugged. "Many sessions of observation I guess. You're a hard person to read Suguru."

Suguru wasn't sure how to take that. "But what does that mean?"

"What? The fact you like me or that you're a hard person to read?"

"The fact that I like you."

Hiro couldn't push back that smirk. "If I kissed you what do you think?"

Suguru blushed for the fourth time that day. "And what does that make us?"

Hiro laughed lightly. "Suguru you may not know much about romance but I would have thought you knew about this."

Suguru once again felt like banging his head on the keyboards. Hiro's strong arms wrapping around him but an immediate halt on that.

"In fact, I think I more than like you."

Suguru's stomach could try out for the Olympics. And all he could say was, "I love you too." Before his mouth was sealed in another kiss. This one not chaste like the other one. This time Suguru responded somewhat awkwardly being this his second kiss, in a way. Hiro didn't pull back and mock though. Instead he felt something wet licking at his bottom lip. Unsure of what to do he opened his mouth lightly and was about to ask what the hell Hiro was doing before his lovers pink tongue darted in and proceeded to map his entire mouth. Once again Suguru gave an attempt, and not a bad one at that. Hiro had a unique taste all his own, and instantly Suguru was hooked. They pulled back a minute later to catch their breaths.

"Was that your first kiss?" Hiro asked still panting.

Suguru nodded somewhat bashfully. He felt inadequate next to Hiro.

Hiro smiled. "That's was great for a first kiss." Suguru was rewarded by another one.

Hiro's kisses seemed to send a fiery passion coursing through Suguru's body like some sweet poison. It made him think about things he felt were pretty inappropriate, and yet at the same time so right and exhilarating. The lead guitarist's hands were roaming his back. He felt the fabric of his shirt moving along with Hiro's hand, and he couldn't help but wish that it wasn't the fabric rubbing his skin.

He was glad that Hiro was considerate and didn't rush into anything at all. (Unlike Tatsuha Uesugi. He's too perverted to be a monk.) And Suguru almost wish that Hiro would loose some of that politeness, being so close and yet not being able to so much as look at that radiant skin of his new lover was almost as torturous as music running out of his life. When they broke apart again Hiro's eyes were a shade darker and clouded with desire.

"Suguru." That voice was husky and aroused,and Suguru just wanted to make sure he'd hear it again. The deep tone had sent shivers up and down his body pooling at his crotch, and making the pants he was wearing feel a couple of sizes too small. "Just how far are you willing to go?"

Said teen was very tempted to say 'all the way!' But was rushing into something so…important…wise? He thought about Shuichi. The way he had thrown himself at Yuki…But Hiro wasn't like Yuki at all. And he wouldn't force sex at Suguru.

So as a response he just said, "I don't know. I guess we'll see."

To Hiro that was good news. "I won't rush you, but—" He cut off his own sentence and attacked Suguru's neck, trailing wet kisses down his slim neck, his hands were undoing the collared blouse with rapid haste. The warm wet muscle that was still working it's magic on Suguru had the younger boy panting and slightly moaning by the time Hiro managed to pull off his shirt. The older teen sat back to admire the topless beauty.

"Honestly Suguru, you really have to wear a lot less."

Suguru blushed, glared, and attached his mouth onto Hiro's again. This time Hiro's callused hands were running themselves all over the bare flesh of his back. Hiro was moaning lightly into the kiss and Suguru could feel a bulge not his own pressing against his inner thigh. He shift into a more comfortable position on Hiro's lap, his thigh brushing against Hiro's crotch causing the older boy to throw his head back and gasp.

"Do it again." He said, it was just short of a demand.

Suguru, slightly confused shifted again, brushing Hiro's crotch along the way. Said boy gasped again.

"What am I doing Hiro."

Hiro didn't say anything just reached his hand between the two and started stroking Suguru through his pants. That alone almost made the smaller boy almost cum. Ifhe thought kissing was good he had another thing coming. He moan loudly and wrapped his arms around Hiro, pushing his hips up against the moving hand.

"Nyah, Hiro!"

Hiro laughed softly in his ear then bit it lightly. "Do you like that?"

Suguru nodded with his eyes closed. His entire mind focused on the hand that was still rubbing him.

"More Hiro."

Hiro paused for a minute and shrugged. If this was what he wanted he was going to get it, who was Hiro to deny his lover anything. His hand set about undoing the front of Suguru's pants while his other decided to pinch and play with a rose colored nipple. Suguru was lost in a sea of passion as his head was thrown back and a small scream tore from his pink lips.

"Hiro!"

That name alone made Hiro more aroused than ever. His hand snaked inside the smaller boys pants and fondled Suguru. Suguru bucked his hips towards that hand and moaned.

"Oh god Hiro!"

Both of their breathing was labored. Suguru had long since left Hiro's lap and was now lying on his back with Hiro sitting between his legs.

"You-you're a bit over dressed don't you think?" Suguru panted.

Hiro smirked. "Maybe your right. Want me to make it even?"

Suguru eagerly nodded and sat up as Hiro stood up and casually pulled off his shirt. Suguru just stared, he refused to drool but damn! Hiro's body wasn't bone thin, nor was it bulky. You could tell he hit the gym more than once a week. All he wanted to do was run his hands up and down that body. Hiro ignored the appreciative stare and went about slowly pulling down his pants, he hissed when the rough fabric rubbed against his sensitive arousal. Suguru's hand was now down his own pants. Hiro pretended not to notice but damn if it wasn't affecting him. In one fantasy or another Suguru was wanking off in front of him, it wasn't a fetish, just something he wanted to see. So he just pulled off his boxers and went back to hunching over Suguru.

"It's not even yet, Suguru." He licked the outer shell of Suguru's ear.

The younger boy moaned and tried to wiggle out of his pants with the help of his lover. Both were now in their birthday suit and Hiro was admiring the view. Suguru was at his mercy and his arousal was feeling quite painful right now. And obviously his smaller lover was feeling the same way. His hand had sneaked back down to his crotch and was fondling himself. Hiro moaned at the plain sight. Suguru looked a bit confused.

Hiro just shook his head and started licking at Suguru's neck again. Said boy was panting and moaning his name as Hiro's hot mouth trailed lower and lower, this time stopping at an erect nipple. He simply took it in his mouth and nursed on it. Suguru's mind was in a white haze. All he could feel was Hiro's mouth on his left nipple and his hand pinching and playing with the other one. The heat between his legs was becoming a bit much. He was a whimpering mess when Hiro decided that the two pert nubs had received enough punishment for the moment. The decent continued until he felt hot breath on his aroused length. Suguru's eyes widened considerably.

Hiro looked up. "Ready for this?"

Suguru nodded. Anything to relive him of this torturous pleasure. Hiro's pink tongue darted out and licked him from base to tip. Suguru let a loud moan escape his lips.

"Oh god Hiro, MORE!"

Hiro paid no heed and kept licking. Suguru withered underneath while Hiro lavished attention on his erection. He swirled his tongue around the tip, his hand brought up to lightly tug on Suguru's sack. Suguru gave another small scream.

"Hiro! Unghh. Quit teasing me."

Hiro just smirked. "As you wish." And engulfed most of it in his mouth.

Suguru's fingers that were thread in his head tightened considerably almost painfully as another scream was heard around the recording booth, the smaller boy's hips raised to feel more of that moist and glorious heat.

Hiro gagged a little and pushed Suguru's hips back down. He went back to sucking on the said boy while hearing those delightful whimpers and moans.

"Oh god! Hiro! Nyah! More…more! Ughhh!"

Hiro's hand was back to playing with Suguru's sack. That itself was more than enough to bring Suguru to the edge. Hiro swallowed most of it, the other fourth dribbled down his chin. Suguru lay panting on the floor.

"Holy crap." Was all he could say.

Hiro smiled. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Suguru smiled back although one look at his lover had his mind falling back in the gutter. Oh the things he could do…

"But what about you?"

Hiro shrugged. "Don't worry about it. I'm not going to push you into doing anything."

Suguru sat up with minor difficulty and pulled Hiro closer, his left hand back down between Hiro's legs and pumping him. Hiro's eyes were closed in pure bliss. Suguru was aroused again just by watching himself jack off his lover. Hiro came a minute after. Suguru's hand was coated white. And he couldn't help up smirk as he licked it clean. Hiro was just staring…and drooling like Shuichi would when Yuki came out of the shower.

"That better?"

Hiro nodded wordlessly, and pulled Suguru in for another kiss.

"How far are you willing to go?"

Even though it was the same question as before Suguru was a little bit more confident.

"All the way."

Hiro smiled and pushed Suguru back down.

"This might hurt though."

Suguru shrugged. "I don't really care."

Hiro's smile got wider and he kissed Suguru yet again. "I love you so much."

Suguru kissed back. "I love you too."

Hiro pulled back and held up his hand. "Since we don't have any other form of lubricant…"

Suguru just couldn't fight down that blush. Hiro laughed lightly. Suguru wasn't sure what to do until Hiro stuck a finger in his mouth and sucked on it. It send so many wild thoughts into the younger teen's brain. _Stupid teen age hormones._ He lay back again and just watched Hiro, the blood returning to his crotch.

"I'm giving you one last chance to back out Suguru." Said Hiro with slight concern in his voice.

"I don't want to back out." The green haired boy said confidently.

Hiro smiled and prodded one finger into Suguru's virgin entrance.

Suguru's face was that of slight discomfort but he motioned for Hiro to keep going. The second finger however was more painful than just one. He sucked it up anyway. The third brought tears to his eyes even though he tried hard to hold them back. Hiro almost pulled back.

"It's ok, Hiro. I'm fine. Just keep going."

Hiro shook his head. "Not if it hurts you this much."

Suguru gave a small glare. "I'm not taking no for an answer just finish it Nakano!"

Hiro had no choice but to comply. Albeit reluctant he couldn't deny that he liked this…a lot.

When he felt Suguru relaxing (and moaning) he pulled back, satisfied at the whimper his lover let out. He positioned himself at Suguru's entrance and pushed in slightly with out a word. There was a small gasp of pain coming form the other boy but as Suguru had demanded he wouldn't stop. And he didn't until he was buried at the hilt. The tight heat was driving him mad with desire. It was taking all off his attention and self control to just sit still and wait for Suguru to adjust to his size.

"Ok. You can move now." Came the quite voice of the keyboardist.

Hiro complied and pulled almost all the way out and slammed back in causing Suguru to cry out but whether it was from pleasure or it was from pain or a mixture of both he didn't know. But he did it again. This time the cry wasn't so loud. And soon he had established a slow enough pace. Suguru soon got irritated with that.

"Goddamn it Hiro I'm not a porcelain doll I'm not gonna break. Do it HARDER!" Suguru growled.

Hiro lightly laughed at his partner's anticipation. He slammed back in harder and faster. Each time Suguru crying out, and each time aiming at a new angle and hitting Suguru's prostate.

"NYAH! HIRO!"

Hiro's thrusts were loosing their grace. Suguru's hand was back between his legs and pumping himself in time with his lover's thrusts. It didn't take long until Suguru called Hiro's name to the heavens and came all over his abdomen, his muscles tightening around Hiro making him come to his own release.

They both lay spent and exhausted on the floor of the recording booth, both sticky and sweaty. Suguru cuddled up to Hiro contently.

"I really should loosen up more often, huh?"

Hiro laughed." Yes, yes you should. And you should wear a lot less. It'd be easer for a quickie in-between breaks."

Suguru blushed a bright crimson. "Hiro!"

Hiro just laughed and hugs Suguru. "You know we have to clean this up before K and Sakano come back."

Suguru nodded but ignored the comment's meaning all together. Instead he just mumbled, "Tired" and "sleep". Hiro smiled as Suguru closed his eyes and instantly went to sleep.

Slowly he pulled out of his lover's loose grasp and set about cleaning and dressing them. He was happy. Very happy. Probably just as happy as Shuichi.

* * *

Meanwhile at the other corner of the NG building sat two males in front of a few monitors.

"And to think they'd behave better than Shuichi." Said one of them. Said voice had a touch of an English accent.

"Well they are teenagers." Said the other.

"Yes but the least they could have done was go into the bathroom or something. What if they ruined a cable?" The other one countered, in the dark you could see the two silhouettes cuddled close together.

"Aww but K-Chan, we wouldn't have had so much fun if they did."

"Hmm your right. And what a good idea it was to place security cameras in every room, if I do say so myself! Don't you agree, Sakano?"

Sakano nodded and snuggled closer to a topless K. "Yes, yes it was. But don't you think we should be getting back?"

K shook his head. "To do what? It's pointless without Shuichi. Let them sleep."

"Let _us_ sleep more like it." Mumbled Sakano into K's chest.

K nodded absently and rested his head on Sakano's. "Good night then, Koi."

On the monitor screen Hiro could be seen picking up Suguru and carrying him back to the couch outside the recording booth and snuggling up to him.

Owari


	2. Chapter 2

Wow ;; Eleven reviews and it's only a one-shot! Wow I feel loved. Hmm. You really think I should write a continuation? I wouldn't know what it would be about…but the idea of a seme Sugur and uke Hiro makes for a good plot. So that maybe the second chapter. And it'll no longer be a one-shot . I feel so loved!

Merry Christmas.


End file.
